Como impressionar a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Todos pensavam que era impossivel a impressionar, mas a vida é cheia de surpresas... NÃO É HHR


**Como impressionar a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts?**

Hermione Jane Granger sempre foi considerada a bruxa mais inteligente da história de Hogwarts desde uma das fundadoras, Rowena Ravenclaw, mas ela tinha uma suspeita desde o primeiro ano.

Quando ela conheceu Harry Potter pela primeira vez, ela ficou, assim como todos, impressionada que o salvador do mundo mágico fosse um garoto tão simples, mas com o passar do tempo, ela veio conhecendo mais o garoto que ela considerava como irmão e foi nesse conhecimento que ela notou que Harry era muito mais inteligente do que ela imaginava.

Nesse dia ele veio para perto dela e fala em um tom cansado.

-Mione... Eu preciso de sua ajuda –Ela o encarou com um sorriso e fala.

-Mas e claro que ajudo você, Harry –ela pega sua bolsa esperando saber qual lição que ele iria pedir, ela adorava ajudar os outros, mas o pedido dele a surpreende.

-Quero que você pense em tudo que você sabe de Aritmância e Letras Rúnicas Antigas... Mas tudo que você sabe mesmo... –Hermione arqueia uma sobrancelha e pergunta.

-Mas... Por que? –Harry parecia incomodo com algo e fala.

-Vou usar uma legimência que funciona como um xerox... Vou copiar apenas sobre as matérias... Eu preciso muito disso –Hermione parecia um tanto intranqüila, não que ela não confiasse em Harry, ela colocaria a mão no fogo por ele, mas a forma que ele dizia, copiar todas as horas de estudo dela assim, com apenas um feitiço, enquanto ela teve que estudar anos para compreender parecia um tanto injusto, mas vendo o olhar dele, ela cabeceia.

O sentimento de ter alguém em sua mente era uma coisa que Hermione nunca pode comparar, ela parecia sentir dedos envolvendo seu cérebro, enquanto imagens voavam diante dos seus olhos, Hermione tinha aprendido Oclumência e Legimência como todos, mas o que Harry fazia era diferente.

Meia hora depois, Hermione tinha uma enxaqueca moderada, ao que Harry ficou um bom tempo com os olhos fechados, parecia que ele tinha que assimilar tudo que veio a sua mente, mas assim que ele abre os olhos, ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Tenho que ver o Gui –Harry se levanta, mesmo estando meio zonzo, ele caminha para o buraco do retrato, mas Hermione logo pergunta.

-Por que você precisa dos meus estudos? –Harry sorri maliciosamente e fala com uma voz fraca.

-Estou garantindo que ninguém que eu ame morra nessa guerra –Antes que Hermione pudesse falar algo, ele e envolvido por chamas e desaparece em um flash de luz.

-Aquele menino me paga –Hermione fala cansada ao que Gina se senta ao lado dele.

-Achei que depois de seis anos você teria aprendido que ele e impossível –os amigos estouram em risos, mas Hermione ainda queria saber o que se passava na mente de Harry.

Na noite seguinte, Harry volta para a torre da Grifinória completamente esgotado, Gina tinha o ajudado a se sentar em um sofá ao que Hermione pergunta.

-O que aconteceu com você, Harry? –Mesmo cansado, ele sorri com os olhos fechados e fala.

-Estou assegurando que todos vão ter uma chance... Uma chance de viver... –Mas antes que Hermione pudesse perguntar mais, Gina sorri ao que ela indica que o namorado tinha caído no sono, Hermione fica ainda mais frustrada com as evasivas de Harry, mas logo ela sente os braços de Rony em volta dela e ele falando.

-Você vai ter que esperar amor, tudo que ele esta fazendo, ele quer ter certeza que fez certo, nem eu consegui saber o que ele esta aprontando... –Hermione suspira ruidosamente ao que todos começam a rir sobre ela não agüentar a curiosidade.

Na manhã seguinte, o clã dos Weasleys aparecem na sala precisa, Hermione arqueia uma sobrancelha ao que Harry parecia fazer a mesma Legimência em cada sócio da família, todos ficam surpresos quando Harry puxou as memórias dos gêmeos e tinha começado a rir, eles pareciam incômodos ao que Harry pisca para eles.

-Harry James Potter, você vai nos contar o que esta fazendo? –Hermione pergunta um tanto brava ao que Harry sorri para ela e fala.

-Ainda não... Tenho que terminar primeiro –ele abraça a todos os Weasleys e sai andando, Hermione se vira para os gêmeos e pergunta.

-Por que ele riu tanto por vasculhar as mentes de vocês? –Os gêmeos pareciam ficar ainda mais incômodos ao que Gina ri e fala.

-O Harry riu tanto, porque descobriu que os dois aqui –ela aponta para os irmãos –Só receberam poucos NOMS, porque quiseram, eles poderiam ter batido você nos testes Mione –Hermione deixa o queixo cair ao que os gêmeos coram ainda mais diante do olhar da mãe deles.

Cinco dias depois, quase ninguém tinha visto Harry, ele andava misterioso demais e só o viam entre as comidas e classes, mas fora isso, ele andava sumindo cada vez mais, Gina no começo ficou frustrada com o namorado, mas ela sabia que o que ele fazia era importante.

Mas Hermione ainda queria saber o que ele fazia.

Dois dias depois, todos os Weasleys, Blacks, Lupins, os professores e amigos estavam novamente na sala precisa, Harry tinha um sorriso cansado, parecia que ele não tinha dormido durante dias, mas todos poderiam ver a felicidade dele.

-Fico feliz que vocês estejam aqui... Eu andei trabalhando com algo que eu aprendi dos meus antepassados –ele manda um olhar para os retratos dos fundadores, ele suspira pesadamente e fala –Gina... Você pode vir aqui amor? –Gina o encara confusa, mas vai até o namorado, este chama uma caixa para sua mão e ele oferece para ela –Coloque isso em seu pulso por favor? –Gina pode ver a pulseira de ouro firme com alguns desígnios que ela não entendia e algumas pedras preciosas, ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, eles não entendia que Harry teria chamado todos ali para ver ele dar uma pulseira para sua namorada, mas assim que Gina coloca a pulseira, todos ofegam quando uma aura de magia a rodeia e some rapidamente.

-O que foi isso? –Hermione pergunta sem entender, Harry sorri para ela e sem aviso, ele aponta sua varinha para Gina e grita.

-DORIUS –todos ofegam diante da viga de luz que voa para Gina, todos sabiam que aquela magia era quase um Cruciatus, mas Gina ficou firme esperando a dor.

Mas nunca veio.

Todos os Weasleys tinham a varinha apontada para Harry assim que ele terminou o feitiço, mas este sorria para a namorada que tinha um sorriso confuso para ele.

-O QUE NO NOME DE MERLIN VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO POTTER? –Gui fala raivoso ao que Gina coloca uma mão no ombro dele.

-Foi preciso Gui –ela se vira para o namorado que estava quase caindo no chão de cansaço –Uma demonstração não foi amor? Embora você tenha colocado quase toda sua força no feitiço... Eu não senti absolutamente nada –Harry ainda tomava fôlego e fala com um sorriso.

-Eu não queria ter que usar a maldição mortal... Este e o único feitiço que eu conheço que e quase uma imperdoável e que você não sentiria completamente se eu tivesse falhado –os Weasleys ainda pareciam duvidosos de Harry, mas Hermione e mais rápida.

-Como no nome de Merlin você fez isso? –Harry sorri e puxa um diário de seu bolso e oferece para ela que abre fortuitamente, não entendia completamente o que estava ali, mas parecia que era uma invenção complexa.

-Vocês se lembram que eu peguei os seus conhecimentos de Aritmância e Letras Rúnicas –ele fala para Hermione e se vira para Gui –Seus conhecimentos mais avançados nesses assuntos e sobre as quebras de maldições –ele se vira para Carlinhos –Seu conhecimento sobre os poderes de alguns produtos de animais –ele se vira para os gêmeos –O conhecimento de feitiços e encantos de vocês –ele sorri e afunda em uma cadeira que a sala proveu para ele –Eu coletei inúmeros conhecimentos de todos, tudo que vocês souberam desse assunto e reuni com parte da pesquisa do meu avô –ele se vira para Godric que estava orgulhoso –Juntei as pesquisas dele em Círculos Mágicos, Poderes dos Minerais e Metais Nobres, Feitiços Arcaicos e muitas outras coisas –ele puxa Gina para perto e mostra a pulseira –Eu juntei todos os conhecimentos que recebi para isso, criei um circulo mágico que pudesse criar uma proteção de dois metros em volta da pessoa, usei o conhecimento de aritmância para implementar o feitiço na pulseira, os cálculos sempre me deram um baile, mas trabalhei muito nisso, usei as letras rúnicas para formas a proteção, basicamente as letras de força, proteção, amor e vida, mas só isso não era tudo, tive que usar ouro puro e os elementos para moldar as pulseiras, anéis, colares, amuletos e muitos outros que agora não me lembro –ele sorri e começa a bocejar, estava muito cansado –Eu usei as pedras preciosas banhadas em algumas poções que aprendi de minha avó, que ajudaria no fortalecimento –ele começa a piscar rapidamente, o sono estava o dominando, mas ele precisava contar –Juntei com os feitiços certos e embuti o feitiço de barreira protetora e a barreira guardiã, criando uma defesa para todos os feitiços... Incluindo as imperdoáveis –Hermione fica de boca aberta para o irmão postiço e fala.

-Como você pode ter certeza que pode parar as imperdoáveis? –Harry parecia incomodo e murmura algo ao que Gina o encara incrédula e fala.

-VOCÊ FEZ ISSO O QUE? –quando todos a encaravam, ela se vira para Olho Tonto Moody –O que você tem na cabeça para aceitar usar estes feitiços no meu namorado com uma proteção experimental? –Gina estava para pegar a varinha, quando Harry segura sua mão e fala em um tom cansado.

-Era preciso amor –Gina no começo queria amaldiçoar o ex professor, mas logo se vira para o namorado e fala.

-Vamos ter uma conversinha depois sobre você se fazendo de tiro ao alvo de novo nessas suas experiências malucas ouviu Potter? –Harry apenas cabeceia ao que Hermione parecia devorar o diário de Harry, não acreditava que ele tinha feito isso, não que ele não fosse inteligente, mas Harry nunca demonstrou este tipo de talento para criar algo assim, mas foi então que a bateu.

Ele fez isso para os proteger.

A garota de cabelos cacheados se vira para o irmão e fala.

-Harry... Quanto tempo você vem trabalhando nisso? –Harry parece incomodo e fala.

-Duas semanas... –Hermione arqueia uma sobrancelha, mesmo em duas semanas era impossível ele ter feito tudo isso, foi então que ela ofegou e perguntou.

-Harry... Você dormiu nessas duas semanas? –todos se viram para o garoto que cora ainda mais e murmura algo, Gina o encara incrédula e fala.

-Vo... Você tem trabalhado nisso durante duas semanas direto? Você não dormiu absolutamente nada? –Harry aparecia encolher diante da raiva da ruiva, mas logo ele fala em uma voz cansada.

-Eu tinha que terminar... Eu não poderia dormir... Eu poderia perder algo... Uma conexão para o que eu precisava... –Ele fecha os olhos e antes de cair em um sono profundo, ele murmura –Eu precisava proteger vocês –Todos ficam em silencio ao que o moreno cai no sono, de repente todos se assustam ao que Dobby aparece com uma caixa cheia de jóias.

-Mestres e Mestras, o grande Harry Potter mandou Dobby entregar para os Mestres e Mestras o que ele fez, Harry Potter e muito valente e generoso... Harry Potter não descansou enquanto não criasse proteções para a família de Harry Potter –todos ofegam diante de todas as jóias criadas pelo garoto, cada um parecia irradiar pura magia, Gina tinha colocado o namorado em uma cama enquanto todos murmuravam algo, Hellen e Sam tinham ficado juntos de Gina que cuidavam do garoto louco, os outros ficam observando cada jóia e sorriem ao ver os nomes de cada um em cada jóia, Hermione encara o amigo-irmão enquanto estava com o diário dele em suas mãos, mas algo pegou a atenção dela nas páginas, ela olha para todos e depois começa a ler.

"_Posso ter feito tudo isso, mas eu não tenho o mérito para nada, criei sim, mas o conhecimento vem daqueles que amo, eles merecem o credito, eu passei parte da escola tentando me encaixar e não dei importância se eu seria ou não o aluno brilhante que todos esperam, deixo isso para minha irmãzinha Mione, eu não preciso de fama, não preciso ser reconhecido pelo que fiz... Eles sim... Já que se não fosse por eles, eu não teria conseguido criar o que eu queria..."_

Ela encara o garoto que dormia profundamente, ele tinha ficado duas semanas sem dormir, usando todo o tempo que tinha para criar aquelas proteções e não queria credito, ela tinha sentindo a injustiça dele ter o conhecimento de todos, mas ele não fez isso para ser o melhor, mas para proteger a eles.

Ela sorri para todos e se aproxima do irmão, ela olha para Gina que sorri, Hermione beija a testa de Harry e fala em uma voz meio chorosa.

-Obrigada por tudo Harry... Mas da próxima vez se lembre que você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho seu cabeçudo –Harry apenas deixa um baixo ronco escapar ao que Rony ri fracamente.

-Será que ele me ensina a fazer isso antes dos exames? –Hermione encara o namorado incrédula, antes de cair na gargalhada.

Somente Rony pensaria em algo assim depois de Harry ter feito uma inovação que salvaria tantas vidas nessa guerra, mas logo ela fica com um olhar pensativo, nunca se poderia descartas as hipóteses.

Em seu sono, Harry apenas sorria, imaginando o quanto tempo Hermione ficaria lendo o diário dele de invenções e que ela nem sonhava que ele tinha começado um livro com magias e feitiços que ela julga impossível.

Afinal, ele precisava de mais alguns segredos para impressionar a sua irmãzinha mais tarde.

**Homenagem:**

**Este one short vai para um amigo que eu considero muito... Um grande autor e um grande amigo...**

**Meu amigo Mago Merlin...**

**Leiam as fics dele... são otimas...**

**Ae cara.. sucesso pra vc...**


End file.
